marvelheroicrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Outlaw Kid (Old West, Hero Datafile)
OUTLAW KID One day near Caliber City, Texas, while Lance Temple was still young, an outlaw named Link Cado came after his father, Hoot Temple, for sending him to jail years before. During the gunfight at the Temple ranch, Lance's mother was killed by a stray bullet. The battle was quickly turned thanks to the timely arrival of Emilio Diaz and Red Hawk who drove Cado and his men off. Lance was raised by his father with the help of Emilio and Red Hawk who taught him how to ride and shoot. Years later Lance had become a veteran of the Civil War who returned home to live with his father, while working as a frontier lawyer and helping out on the family ranch. Later, the two Temple men were riding together when they were ambushed by outlaws with Hoot being blinded when a keg of dynamite exploded nearby. Lance was going to hunt down the men who had blinded his father, but Hoot made Lance promise that he would never use again use a gun, insisting that it was violence that had injured him and he didn't want a similar or worse fate to befall his son. Lance found himself unable to keep his promise, however, and created the identity of the Outlaw Kid so that he could fight evil without his father ever finding out. Lance soon began seeing Belle Taylor and fell in love with her. However, Belle came to think of Lance as a coward due to his vow to his father, and became smitten by the Outlaw Kid. In order to maintain his double identity, Lance had to keep Belel at arms length so as not to compromise his double identity. The Outlaw Kid often had help in his adventures by his friends Emilio Diaz and Red Hawk. They gave him a Horse named Thunder as a gift, which traveled with him over the years. Unfortunately, at some point Hoot discovered his son's deception, and the shock of the revelation killed him. The guilt of feeling responsible for his father's death led Lance to suffer a mental breakdown and he developed a split personality. Lance came to believe that it was the Outlaw Kid who had killed his father so that he began to roam the west hunting his father's killer, never realizing that it was he himself who was the Kid. In times of need and great danger, however, the Outlaw Kid persona would re-surface, still as confident and guilt-free a western hero as ever. In 1885 Lance answered a telegraph from the Rawhide Kid, who knew of Temple's condition, saying that he knew of the whereabouts of the Outlaw Kid. Temple responded and was thus recruited to help Rawhide and several other well known western heroes defend the town of Wonderment, Montana from being massacred by Clay Riley's Nightriders. When the climatic battle started, the Outlaw Kid drove a wagon covered in flames straight into the midst of the oncoming Nightriders stopping them in their tracks. The Kid came up guns blazing after this, but his mask fell off and he reverted back to his Lance Temple persona and froze, worrying that his pa would see him. Lance finally comes to term with his father's death at this point as he says "He already knows. I killed him. Pa, I'm so sorry...!" just before he's gunned down by one of the Nightriders. Before he dies, Lance tells his pa he has one last thing to do before he joins him, and not to worry because it doesn't involve guns. He then lights a crate of dynamite that had been in the back of the wagon, blowing up himself and several of the Nightriders in the ensuing explosion. Affiliations Solo D8, Buddy D6, Team D10 Distinctions Split Personality, Lance Temple: Frontier Lawyer, Refuses Weapons, Outlaw Kid: Avenging Gunslinger, Confederate Civil War Veteran Power Sets BLOOD RED BANDANA Enhanced Accuracy D8, Enhanced Reflexes D8, Enhanced Stamina D8, Enhanced Strength D8 SFX: Brawler. Step up or double your Combat Specialty for your next action, then step back to two dice at at –1 step for subsequent actions. Recover by activating an opportunity or during a transition scene. SFX: Fanning. Against multiple targets, for each additional target add a D6 and keep an additional effect die. SFX: Second Wind. Before you take an action including a Blood Red Bandana power, you may move your physical stress die to the doom pool and step up the Blood Red Bandana power for this action. SFX: '' Seeing Red.'' Add a die equal to your emotional stress to the doom pool to include your emotional stress in your next action. If your opponent includes your emotional stress in a reaction dice pool, step it up. Limit: Split Personality. When you recover all of your emotional stress and trauma, shutdown Blood Red Bandana and revert to Lance Temple Distinctions to gain 1 PP. Take emotional stress to recover Blood Red Bandana. Limit: Tragic Past. When reminded of a past tragedy, step up emotional stress to gain 1 PP. OUTLAW ARSENAL Weapon D8 SFX: Lasso. When creating rope-related assets or complications add a D6 and step up your effect die. SFX: '' Smoke Pellet.'' When creating distracting or vision-impairing complications add a D6 and step up your effect die. SFX: Smoking Gun. Step up or double your Weapon die for one action. After that action, step back Weapon. Activate an opportunity to recover. Limit: Gear. Shutdown a Outlaw Arsenal power or SFX to gain 1 PP. Recover by activating an opportunity or during a transition scene. Limit: Out of Bullets. Shut down Weapon to gain 1 PP. Recover by taking a action against the doom pool. Specialties Acrobatics Expert D8, Crime Expert D8, Military Expert D8, Wilderness Expert D8, Lance Temple: Business Expert D8, Psych Expert D8, Outlaw Kid: Combat Expert D8, Menace Expert D8 Milestones MASKED AVENGER OF THE WEST 1 XP When you take emotional stress, resulting in persona switch. 3 XP When you stress out the most significant threat in an Action Scene. 10 XP When you either bring in an opponent to the appropriate law enforcement agency or decide that their villainy has made it personal and take justice into your own hands. MY PROMISE TO PA 1 XP When you meet a violent action with a non-violent response. 3 XP When you see no other means to solve a problem, but with a gun and take up arms despite your promise. 10 XP When you confront the Outlaw Kid and take revenge the murder of your father, or finally come to terms with your father's death. Category:Datafile Category:Hero Datafiles Category:Old West